Union Surprise
by Christy C
Summary: Sequel to Birthday Surprise. Kate and Keith are promoted to Top Rangers and get to see each other again, but will they ever get a chance to talk to one another alone? Vatonageshipping. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Kate made her way to the Union's meeting room, she and another ranger had been promoted to Top Rangers. It was bitter-sweet for her, she had to leave Luana, Crawford, Elaine, Ollie, and Barlow, but she would have respect and more important missions, therefore Kate could help more pokemon and people. She sighed and made her way to the conference room where she was supposed to meet Professor Hastings and Chairs person Erma. She got to the meeting place then and figured out the other ranger was late.

"Vientown's ranger base and the Ranger Union share the same goal. It is to maintain peace in the Almia Region." Erma explained. The other ranger came bursting through the door, Kate held back a snort at how stressed he was, even more so than she was.

"I'm s-sorry! Sorry for being late!" the boy exclaimed, his voice sounded familiar to Kate, but she wasn't about to look over and see if she recognized him. Kate moved over so he could stand next to her, and he did that.

"Welcome the twelfth top ranger. Your arrival means that of the twelve top rangers four are based in Almia. " Erma greeted him.

"Incidentally, haven't you two noticed?" Erma asked, her eyes glinted with amusement. Kate got suspicious that she and Professor Hastings had made some sort of plot.

"I suppose it's understandable for being so nervous but.....You should both be very familiar to each other, dears. Turn your surprised faces from me and look at each other." Erma said. Kate did as she was told and recognized the dark red spiky hair in an instant.

"Kieth!" she exclaimed and hugged his stomach, which was pretty much the only thing she could reach. He had grown even taller!

"Hey! I had no clue, the other top ranger was you, Kate!" Kieth chuckled. Kate let go of him, both of them knew that was the only thing they could do in front of Erma and Hastings, and turned to face Erma and Professor Hastings again.

"Haha, caught you off guard, did we?" Hastings laughed.

"To punish the so called Team Dim Sun, we needed more Top Rangers. That's why we chose you two youngsters, and summoned you. It's a major promotion, born from an inspiration shared by Erma and me. If things don't work out, it will soly be our responsability to bear. You two are free to do as you wish, without restraint." Hastings explained. Kate and Kieth stepped up to him.

"I present you with the symbol of Top Rangers: the Fine Styler!" Hasting exclaimed, handing them each a fine styler.

"Woah, a fine styler? Awesome!" Kieth exclaimed. Kate nodded and they each did their ranger pose.

"Let me describe how the fine styler is different." Hastings offered, Kate and Kieth both held back a groan, each knew how Hastings loved to explain stuff and it would be forever before they could talk to one another. He spent forever explaining what power charge was and even gave a demonstration.

"That will do with your orientation....Kieth, I know why you were late getting here. On the way here, you stopped to save Pokemon controlled by Team Dim Sun. Townspeople who saw this were delighted, and they phoned in their thanks. That's what is expected of the pokemon ranger." Erma commended him.

"Well, everyone let's return to our jobs. The two newcomers should come see me in the Operation room later." Erma told them. Kieth and Kate nodded.

"Hehe, I got commended right off the bat. But, boy, oh, boy, you bet I'm surprised, I never thought I would be a top ranger with you, Kate." Kieth explained. It was then the two noticed Murph still hadn't left and again held back a groan.

"You've met my partner buizel before, and Munchlax I've known for a while." Kieth went over. Kate nodded and nonchalantly pointed to the door. Kieth nodded and they walked out. They saw two rangers outside in the hallway and again held back a groan. Would they ever get any alone time?

"Let's go meet Erma." Kieth sighed and Kate nodded. They went upstairs to the Operation room where they were supposed to meet her and stood in front of her.

"The operators here can be considered Top Operators. They do tend to chatter to much, however. Okay, people let's not be rude, introduce yourselves to our new faces." Erma laughed.

"Hi! I'm Linda, nice to meet you. I don't think I'm really chatty. but I'm sure I'm not the silent type." a girl from the middle chair introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Marcus, you don't need to learn my name though. I mean it's not as if you don't have enough to memorize already." a boy from Linda's right laughed. The final girl came up. Kate and Kieth recognized her immediately, grinning.

"Hi, my name is Rhythmi. I haven't been here very long because I graduated not even a year ago and...." Rhythmi paused.

"Rhythmi!" Kate cried, using a hand to launch herself over onto Rhytmi's side of the operation room.

"Wait! You two....you Kate and Kieth! What are you doing here?" Rhythmi cried with the realization. Kate hugged Rhythmi, while Kieth just waved, grinning.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but you three being here is no coincidence." Erma giggled. Kate and Rhythmi broke their hug and looked up at her also.

"We were informed about your trio by Ms. April of the ranger school. You pledged to make your dreams come true in Ascension Square. The fact that all three of you have held on to those dreams brought you here." Erma informed them, Kate walked so she was standing in front of Erma again, next to Kieth.

"One last thing: Top Rangers have the right to assign missions to themselves. Rely on your experience, believe in your instincts and know who you are helping, you are responsible for your own actions. Top rangers do not answer to a leader. Of course don't hesitate to approach your seniors for advice. " Erma informed them. Kate and Kieth again both nodded.

"That said, all the senior top rangers are in the field now.....They are investigating far and wide to solve the mystery of the dark stone." Erma said. Something beeped, alerting a voice mail.

"Oh? Speaking of senior top rangers, we have a transmission from Sven?" Erma asked. Linda walked to go see what he wanted, while everyone was turned towards the screen Kieth pulled Kate to him by placing a hand on her waist and pecked her on the lips. She pulled away quickly, making a shame-shame hand sign, but was smiling brightly. He smirked back. Wendy turned around, towards the screen then, she had seen the peck and was smirking to herself, planning to embarrass them when she got the chance.

"Sven? You're in the Chroma Highlands? Please confirm." Linda called over the speaker.

"You got it. Is that Linda I hear? There's something I want passed on to Chairs person Erma. This place is crawling with Team Dim Sun minions. They're slowing me down." Sven complained.

"I'd like Erma to send a young ranger or two to help clear the vermin." Sven requested.

"Understood! Chairs person Erma!" Linda confirmed.

"You overheard that whole exchange. That's what Sven wanted to relay to you." Linda told her.

"A young ranger or two, did he say? Then two he shall have. Kate, Kieth, this is a good opportunity for you to go meet Sven." Erma offered. "You two are to join Sven in the field, this is a mission from me." Erma assigned.

"Perhaps you'll find it less than challenging for a Top Rangers to do." Erma laughed. Kate and Kieth finished their ranger poses. Wendy smiled, she decided they look good together, as a couple and even just doing their ranger poses next to each other.

"Yes, and go straight to the Chroma Highlands, no stopping to do what you two were doing when everyone was turned towards the screen." Wendy advised, smirking. Kieth and Kate's mouths dropped open, each blushing profusely.

"Okay. Goodbye." Kate replied, "His fault!" she exclaimed pointing to Kieth and running out of the room. Wendy laughed while Kieth glared at the place Kate had disappeared too. Chairs person Erma and the three operators looked at the exchange, confused.

"I'm going....go......follow..Kate....Chroma Highlands....Bye!" Kate muttered, backing up, before darting out of the room after Kate.

"May I ask what that was?" Erma asked Wendy.

"Kieth kissed Kate when everyone was facing the screen." Wendy laughed and Rhythmi squealed.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, "They've been in love with each other forever!" Rhythmi explained, rolling her eyes. Erma just shook her head and smiled. Kate and Kieth were outside, each caught a dodou and mounted them.

"Thanks for leaving me hanging in there Kate." Kieth laughed as they started to speed off to the general direction of the Chroma Highlands.

"Your welcome." Kate laughed back.

"You can make it up to me by going out with me once we have a chance between missions?" Kieth suggested and asked hopefully.

"No, I didn't do anything so I have nothing to make up to you." Kate smirked at him and he deflated, "But, I will go out with you, not to make up with you, but just to go on a date with you." Kate added. Kieth inflated again, grinning brightly.

"Okay!" he replied.

"Hey! I forgot! I'm mad at you!" Kate exclaimed. Kieth's grin fell off his face.

"Why?" he asked worriedly.

"You didn't listen to my warning! You got taller!" Kate exclaimed, then they both burst out laughing.

"I'm so very sorry, can you forgive me?" Kieth asked, smirking.

"I think I can." Kate giggled and they went the rest of the way to the Chroma Highlands in silence, each smiling to his or her self.

**I'll probably do another sequel about when Kieth saves Kate from Darkrei's curse.**


End file.
